


I Will Stand Guard

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly spanking, Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor and his friends go camping. Loki sneaks off and causes mischief. All Hell breaks loose. Thor spanks Loki. Odin spanks Thor.





	I Will Stand Guard

As Thor and Loki grew through their childhood years the disparity in their ages became more apparent. It became a real issue when Thor grew old enough to journey away from the City on his own or with his friends. Loki was several hundred years younger and seen as a tag along pest to the other kids. Loki’s mind was quick for a young boy and while he was much smaller physically, he could out think all of them. To Thor’s annoyance Loki frequently made him look rather dull to his friends. Thor grew resentful of Loki being shoved in his face by Odin and Frigga. Even though he truly loved Loki he wanted to be free of the clever little boy.  
It was Summertime in Asgard and Thor’s academic instructors always gave a week or so off to enjoy the weather. They were compelled to as the children grew increasingly restless and irritable being locked up in a classroom. So, with Fandral and Sif in tow, Thor planned to set out for a camping trip in the mountains. Naturally, Loki got wind of his plans and set about begging Frigga to let him go too.   
“But mamma I am a big boy!” Loki whined, being the equivalent of a ten year old human child. Frigga sighed in exasperation and replied.   
“No Loki. Thor wants to go with his friends. I had planned to take you to the Planetarium to watch the stars. Maybe afterward I thought we might work on some new spells.   
Loki’s countenance fell. “I know but…but…”  
“But what?” Frigga interjected, taking his small hand in hers and smiling.   
“I have no friends of my own. Thor and I used to play together all the time. Now he acts like he hates me.” A cloud passed over his handsome little face and his voice broke at the end. Frigga looked at her son with compassion.   
“Thor loves you Loki. He always will. He’s much older than you though. When you are older you will feel the same way.” She pulled her small son into her, cradling him in her lap and stroking his raven black hair.   
“No I won’t” He mumbled bitterly. Frigga’s heart broke for him, knowing that Loki was correct. He had no friends his age. The other children simply feared him. Not that he was a bad child but because of his fierce, burning intelligence. His mind, even at this age was like a sponge, soaking up everything he was exposed to. In many ways he already had more native intelligence than many adults she could think of.   
“What if I show you how to duplicate yourself?” She said suddenly. Loki perked up at this, as he had been begging his mother for that little secret for months. A smile spread over his face and he jumped from her lap, grasping her hand and tugging her toward her chambers.   
“Yes! Will you mother?” He chirped, suddenly forgetting Thor and his friends.   
“I will.” She said and let her son nearly drag her down the corridor to her chambers.   
* * *  
Thor, Fandral and Sif had set up a small campsite at the base of a rocky hill several miles from the City. Thor busied himself making a fire and Sif and Fandral set out to find game and bring it to the campsite for dinner. It was the work of but a few moments and soon a good fire was burning within the small stone circle he had made. He regarded it with pride.   
* * *  
Frigga searched for Loki high and low. He was due for his lunch and she had promised to eat with him in the gardens. Loki loved to sit among the colorful growth and appreciate the natural beauty there. It was just one more thing he did not share in common with his elder brother. He and Thor were definitely tuned into different interests. She tried the gardens, thinking he might have gone there ahead of her. When she realized he wasn’t there she tried his chambers. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. A dark thought came to her and she walked to the stables. As she had suspected, Storm, Loki’s black pony was missing from its stall along with his saddle. Frigga’s face became flush with anger. As she walked to the BiFrost her hands clenched. He will hardly be able to sit that saddle when I finish with him. She thought.   
Heimdall stood as ever, on the Great Lock, peering out at all creation. His glowing orange eyes frightening yet somehow beautiful. Frigga swept into the room and approached him.   
“Greetings, My Queen.” He rumbled, bowing. Frigga, her anger reaching the boiling point spoke up, trying but failing to sound serene.   
“Heimdall, would you please find Loki for me?” She asked. Heimdall immediately turned his gaze toward the Rainbow Bridge. He saw the boy astride his pony, only a quarter mile from Thor’s campsite.   
“He goes to join his brother My Queen.”   
“Thank you, Heimdall.” She said curtly and swept out of the room. The big Gatekeeper sighed through puffed cheeks and a wry grin spread over his face.   
“I would not be in your shoes my young Prince, for all the gold in Valhalla.”   
* * *

The three campers sat around the fire, each devouring a rabbit that Sif and Fandral had snared. Apart from the crackling fire and a nearby bubbling stream there was no sound, save for the sound of hungry children eating. Suddenly Fandral dropped his joint of rabbit and pointed behind Thor.   
Loki stood atop the craggy hill overlooking the campsite. He was too close to the edge and Thor was galvanized by the sight. He sprang to his feet and shouted.   
“Loki don’t move!” He ran up the side of the hill and rushed to grab his little brother before there was a disaster.   
His arms went through Loki as though he were no more than a puff of smoke. Thor overbalanced and tumbled down the rocky hill, banging his head and losing all pretense of dignity.   
The three kids looked at one another in amazement as Loki now stood on the ground, laughing at them. Thor growled;  
“What sort of bewitchment is this, Loki!” He grabbed at the boy but once again, he was not there.   
“What’s wrong, brother? Can’t you find me?’ The smaller boy taunted. He was so wrapped up in taunting his elder brother that he didn’t see Sif come up behind him as he hid behind a rock and grab him, pinning his arms behind him. Loki squawked in anger and wriggled, trying to escape.   
“No you don’t you little devil!” Sif said, grinning. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, walking briskly to Thor. She dumped her small cargo with a ‘THUNK!’ at his feet. Loki looked up at his brother with as much guileless innocence as he could muster.   
“Loki what is the meaning of this?” He growled, grabbing his little brother by one thin arm.   
“How do you like my new trick, brother?” Loki answered, grinning with pride. His eyes twinkled with mischievous delight.   
“Let me show you how I like it!” Thor snarled. He dragged Loki to a felled tree and sat down, jerking the smaller boy over his knees and pinning him there. He threw one leg over Loki’s legs to prevent movement and began to rain down swats on Loki’s tiny bottom. The smaller boy howled.   
“Thor! Please stop! I meant no harm!”   
“You were supposed to stay at home Loki. Why did you follow me?” His hand kept up a steady beat of swats to Loki’s bottom. The smaller boy’s back arched at the sting and he shouted to Thor.   
“You can’t spank me! Father will birch you for this!”   
Fandral looked at Sif and said. “What a splendid idea!” He stood and looked around for a tree with the branch he wanted. When he found it he handed it to Thor, who took it with gratitude. Thor then proceeded to pull Loki’s leggings down and whicker the switch down on the small, darkening pink behind. Loki screamed as the he had never in his life felt such a sting!  
“MAMA!” Loki screamed, crying hard. “Yeaaagh! Please brother!” The cries were so pitiful that Thor’s hand was stilled. He regarded Loki’s bottom, which was now criss crossed with raised pink welts. He dropped the switch but by now Loki was hysterical. Sif looked in horror at the state of Loki’s bottom and shot Thor a worried glance.   
“Sif, tear a piece of cloth from the one we sit upon and dip it in the cool water of the creek.” She jumped up and sliced off a good sized chunk of the cloth with her dagger and ran to the creek. Loki lay across Thor’s lap crying uncontrollably. Feeling a mixture of guilt and terror at what his parents would do, he lifted his little brother into his arms and cuddled him. Loki felt strangely hot in his arms. Sif returned quickly with a sopping wet cloth. Thor laid it gently on Loki’s shredded bottom. The boy shrieked in pain at first and then relaxed at Thor rocked him.   
“I am sorry Loki. I was angry little brother. Please don’t cry. All is well.” Loki’s tears slowed a bit as the cool cloth soothed his poor little blistered tail. Fandral and Sif looked on, worry mixed with an uncomfortable sense of dread in their faces.   
“I am so sorry my brother.” Thor said softly, kissing Loki’s tear streaked cheek. The boy lay limp in his arms, no longer crying but his narrow chest hitching with the vestiges of sobs.   
“I…I…” A small, high voice sounded. Thor cuddled Loki closer.   
“What baby brother?” he asked softly.   
“I only wanted to show you my new trick.” Loki said. A small groan and a sob wracked his little body. Thor’s heart broke. Even Sif was affected as a single tear rolled down her cheek.   
“I know. I will never leave you behind again.” Thor said, holding Loki tenderly, stroking his long black hair.   
Just then the sound of horses approached. A wave of terror broke over Thor. Sif and Fandral, while in no way guilty, glanced nervously at their friend. It was Frigga, her face a mask of anger and a Royal Guard. Her anger faded when she saw Thor cradling the limp form of Loki on his chest.   
“What has happened?” She said, her eyes flashing. She snatched the cloth from Thor’s hand   
“Mother! Loki followed us here and made some kind of magic to make me think he was in danger. I fell trying to save him. I was so angry…” Frigga looked down at Loki and immediately saw the vicious welts on his poor little bottom.   
“By the Gods! She shouted, grabbing Thor by the ear. What have you done to him?”   
Sif stepped up and placed a small hand on Frigga’s arm. “My Queen. Thor did not mean to hurt him.” Frigga’s face softened at Sif, for she was always the voice of reason among Thor’s friends. “He only meant to chastise Loki for making him fall and injure himself.”   
Frigga gently took Loki from Thor’s arms, taking a seat on the blowdown and laying him across her lap. Sif handed her the cloth, newly impregnated with cool spring water. She gently dabbed the welts. Loki lay perfectly still, a bit too still Frigga thought. “Loki?” She cooed. She turned him on his back and lifted his upper body in the crook of here elbow. He was hot as banked coals! The boy gazed up at her with wide, guileless blue green eyes, his expression serene. “Loki are you well?”   
Loki blinked and answered her in a dreamy, soft voice;   
“Mamma, I love you.” A long sigh escaped his lips and he went limp in her arms. Frigga stood up, panic stricken. She looked up suddenly and shouted.   
“Heimdall!” A golden beam swallowed them up.   
* * *  
Frigga rushed the tiny, pale, limp figure to the Healing Room. All three children accompanied her, their trip forgotten. Thor was beside himself. Shortly after their arrival Odin rounded a corner and hove into view. Thor felt all the blood run from his face.   
“What has happened?” he asked, looking every bit the concerned husband/father. He went straight to Frigga, who gave him a short synopsis of the day’s events. He walked into the inner chamber and up to an examination table where the small, thin form of his son lay. Golden tendrils of light swirled around his small body. His little face was serene. Odin’s heart broke. “How is he?” He implored the old woman, Chief Healer.   
“He is well Odin.” She said solemnly. “He suffers from a virus, no doubt contracted while rolling in the dirt and muck.”   
Her plain speech and flat delivery always made Odin laugh. He could only marvel as the elderly Healer never filtered her words to him. She was a treasure to be sure.   
“Will he recover?” Odin asked, his voice pleading.   
“Of course you Old Goat.” She replied dryly. “Unlike his fat father he is in good physical nick.” She pushed Odin aside.  
“Go and speak to your son.” She added. Odin smiled after her warmly, shaking his head in amazement. Odin moved closer to the table and put a hand under his son’s skinny neck and lifted him. Loki winced and reached back to his bottom, starting to cry. He looked as though he were still asleep.   
“What’s this?” Odin said softly. He lay Loki back down and rolled him on his side, peeling his pants down to reveal the angry welts. A thunderstorm grew in his face. He righted Loki’s pants and bent down to kiss his unruly black mop of hair.   
“Take care of my child.” He said as he moved into the waiting room.   
“Loki has a virus of some sort. He will recover.” Odin reported. Frigga exhaled as though she had held that breath for a year. She fell on his chest, smiling broadly. Odin stroked her hair and spoke. “I want to know what happened to Loki’s bottom.”   
All of them stopped and looked at Odin. They looked to him like witnesses to a beheading. Finally, Frigga spoke.   
“My husband, Thor and his friends were given leave by me to go camping in the hills. Loki followed them without permission. He performed the duplication spell and Thor was hurt in a fall…”   
Thor burst in suddenly: “Father I whipped Loki with a switch because I was angry that he tricked me. My friends are not to blame.” He looked into his father’s eyes forthrightly. Odin seemed to consider this for a moment.   
“So what you are telling me is that Loki disobeyed you, my wife and played a trick on his brother? And that Thor was harmed by it? And in his anger he whipped Loki so hard he left welts the size of worms on his tiny backside? “ His last words were growls.  
“Yes My King.” Thor said. “If anyone should be punished it should be me.”   
Odin looked at Frigga who surprisingly looked to agree with Thor, judging by her expression. “We will say that Loki has been punished enough at his brother’s hands.” He grabbed Thor’s arm and started toward his bed chamber.   
“Where are you going?” Frigga called behind him.   
“I am going to spank this boy and then go back to the business of running this Realm.” With that he disappeared down the corridor, Thor running to keep up. Sif and Fandral left hurriedly, both relieved to hear that they were not held guilty. They both felt badly for Thor though.   
* * *

Once inside Odin’s chambers, he walked Thor to his huge bed and bade him drop his leggings and bend over the edge of the bed. Thor immediately complied, looking more nervous as the moments went by. Odin walked across the room and opened a wardrobe. He reached in and retrieved a thick leather belt. Oh Gods! Thor thought, tensing up. Odin walked up to Thor and sized up his son’s small bottom. Rather than doubling the belt up he wrapped it around his hand, leaving roughly a foot of the leading edge free.   
“Thor, you are guilty of harming your baby brother. Have you anything to say before I begin?”   
Thor answered him shakily: “No Father.”   
Odin began coming down onto Thor’s small, muscular bottom. The belt left wide, angry stripes on his cheeks. Thor cried out with each stroke but was yet to cry. Odin admired his strength. As the tenth stroke fell however, Thor burst into tears. He was after all a teenage boy still. Odin administered twenty five strokes in all. As the final one fell Thor had ceased struggling and crying out and had surrendered to the pain. He sobbed into the bed brokenheartedly. Not just because of the pain but because he felt he had gone down a peg in his father’s eyes. Thor idolized Odin and the thought of disappointing him crushed the boy’s heart.   
Odin dropped the belt and plopped down next to Thor’s sobbing form on the bed. He reached over and patted his back tenderly, trying to give some comfort. Thor’s tears increased at the gentle treatment.   
“I am sorry father!” Thor sobbed. “I had dishonored myself in your eyes.” His sobs increased.   
Odin grasped his arm and pulled him up gently, tugging him into his chest in a warm embrace. “No Thor. You made a mistake and I punished you for it. Now you are forgiven and life goes on.” He said sagely.   
“But poor Loki!” He said, his tears ramping down a bit.   
“Yes.” Odin said. “Poor Loki. Don’t forget what mischief he was up to to earn your wrath.” Thor stopped crying, looking up at his father.   
“I wish I had not used the branch though. I did not mean to harm him.” Thor said, seeming to relive it. “He is so tiny. He is really just a baby still. I feel I should protect him, not make welts on his bottom.”   
Odin listened to his son and nodded in agreement. “I agree with your wise words my son. But what is done is done. You must go to Loki and make him understand everything.”   
Thor smiled at his father. He sat up, wincing and stood to right his pants. He hissed when the fabric moved across his battered skin but his father’s words were like medicine. Thor felt a new way toward Loki. he vowed to himself to be his baby brother’s protector from now on.   
* * *

Loki’s big, sparkling eyes fluttered open to see his big brother standing over him smiling warmly. Loki was on his stomach, a towel across his tiny rump and a small bag of ice atop it. Thor’s hand softly rubbed his thin back and shoulders.   
“How do you feel brother?” Thor asked. Loki blinked up at him and replied.   
“My bottom hurts.” The words cut Thor’s heart worse than the belt had cut into his flesh.   
“I am so sorry Loki. I will never hurt you like that again. I vow from this day hence to protect you.” Loki smiled up at him.   
“And take me with you?” He said in a tiny, high voice.   
Thor stroked his pale little face. “And take you with me.”   
Loki smiled and closed his eyes as his brother stood guard.


End file.
